


He Knew.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, I Don't Even Know, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi confronts Tsumugi in the afterlife. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 25





	He Knew.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I dont know what this is,, but it was inspired by page5641 on tiktok so,, yeah, ,,

Dying wasn't really too big of a deal; It happens to everyone.

But learning that the mastermind of some twisted killing game was exactly who you suspected from the beginning, now that's something. Bonus points if it happened after you already died. 

So imagine the look on Kokichi's face when the mastermind was officially revealed to be none other than the self-proclaimed 'plain jane', Tsumigi Shirogane. His mouth agape, and eyes widened. Fingers shaking with uncontrollable feelings. He'd stand, and yell out a loud, _"I knew it!"_ for everyone to hear.

But that show-offish reaction is only for the public. Secretly, he bashes himself.

_"You could've ended the entire killing game if you would ahve trusted your gut."_

_"How useless."_

_"I thought you were supposed to be smart!_

Though, none of it mattered anymore. He was dead. She was dead. No one else would die to a meaningless killing game, at least.

But, if nothing really mattered in the end, why was Kokichi right in Tsumigi's face the second she appeared in the afterlife.

"You're a despicable excuse for a human being. Even Miu isn't this bad, and she's a cum toilet." Kokichi's tone may have been light and joking as he spoke, but his multicolored eyes held a serious, and definitely dangerous, layer to them. "I hate you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "I knew what you did, and-"

"And what?" Tsumugi shrugged, a sadistic smirk playing at her lips as the other deceased students stopped talking and turned to stare. "You were too much a wuss to stop me, pussyfooting around such an obvious answer," Her hands squeezed Kokichi's cheeks, and he winced at the touch, "How stupid. You couldn't even come to the conclusion that would have saved all of their lives...! You're not the hero you think you are, Oma! You're just the heartless antagonist that is seen as morally gray, hated, or loved."

"Hey, stop it-" Kaito tried to ease the situation, but was cut off as a sudden blur of movement struggled against Tsumigi's grasp.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, you hag!" Kokichi's fist sent the tall girl stumbling back, and a bit of saliva to fly from her mouth. Gross, in his opinion. "No one wants to hear you go one about your stupid anime tropes for the rest of eternity, so shut it!" The short male growled, pushing Kirumi away as she tried to calm him down, "No one fucking likes you."

"Oh, how sweet." Tsumugi cooed, smiling as if she hadn't just got socked in the face. Cheeks bright with joy and something the deceased group couldn't quite place. "Everyone loves you, though...Oma...!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Tsumugi, so Idk if I did well or not,,, probably not tho lol


End file.
